Doctor of Navy
by Poochie-90
Summary: Crossover House M.D. - Navy NCIS Tony attrape une grippe qui n'en est pas une et son équipe ne trouve pas d'autres façons de le soigner que House.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **House M.D. et Navy NCIS

**Genre: **Crossover, romance, slash, humour

**Disclaimer: **House et Gibbs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui signifie en gros que c'est pas à cause de moi si ils sont comme ça. Ils n'ont subit en rien mon influence.

**Note de l'auteur: **Juste une idée d'une amie de faire un crossover entre ces deux séries que nous affectionnons tant. Et puis fallait que je m'occupe durant mon long trajet de quatre heures de train.

Doctor of Navy

C'était un jour des plus banals, dans un bureau tout aussi banal, où une équipe pas si banale que ça attendait patiemment qu'une mission ou un meurtre quelconque se pointe. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue. Si on est l'assassiné, l'assassin ou l'agent qui se fait chier derrière son bureau depuis des heures.) pour l'équipe, rien n'apparaissait à l'horizon.

Ziva lâcha quelques jurons en arabe. Encore une journée pourrie de calme comme celle-là, et elle sécherait le bureau.

Accord de Gibbs ou pas.

Elle avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre que le ciel lui envoie quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Et si on réouvrait une ancienne enquête, lança joyeusement David en tapant sa table de travail du plat de la main.

- Ziva, on est pas dans Cold Case ici, te goure pas de série, lui répondit McGee en soupirant.

- Ben quoi, au moins on aurait quelque chose à faire, n'est-ce pas Tony.

Les deux agents se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers le troisième agent, à moitié allongé sur son bureau.

- Ca va pas Tony ?

- Laisse-le McGee, monsieur doit avoir passé la nuit dehors et n'a pas pu dormir comme il le voulait, le coupa la jeune femme de son plus bel air ironique et sarcastique. Résultat, il doit rattraper ses heures de sommeil au bureau.

L'Italien ne répondit pas, gardant la tête collée à son plan de travail, en plein dans un tas de dossiers.

Timothy et Ziva se fixèrent un moment. Pourquoi diable DiNozzo ne leur répondait-il pas en tentant de garder calme et assurance tout en lançant une pique bien salace à l'agent David ?

- Tony ?

La jeune femme se décida à se lever de son siège quand un gémissement plaintif lui répondit. Elle secoua avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable sa pauvre victime. Comme ladite victime ne répondait toujours pas, elle lui lança un regard inquiet puis posa la main sur son front.

Il était brûlant.

Elle leva les yeux vers McGee toujours dans son fauteuil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Le ciel a entendu mon appel ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant qui se produit ! Des jours que j'attends ce moment.

- HEIN ?

- Gibbs, Tony a la grippe !

L'homme ainsi nommé, qui venait juste d'entrée dans la pièce à l'instant, fixa son agent féminin avec un air de bovin.

- Pardon, agent David ?

- Tony est malade. Il faut le soigner et je m'en occupe. J'en avais plus qu'assez de rester assise toute la journée, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

McGee poussa un second soupir. Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Anthony qui attrapait la grippe et Ziva qui grillait un boulon… Et pourquoi pas Gibbs qui faisant preuve d'un quelconque sentiment d'inquiétude pendant qu'on y était ?

- Comment va-t-il, répondit Gibbs avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Mon Dieu, la fin du monde était proche. Si même Jethro se mettait à paniquer, c'était le pompon. Manquait plus que la maladie incurable…

Et il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Ou de ne pas penser pour une fois.

Parce que là, il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait dans un hôpital, un Tony non grippé mais bel et bien malade sur les bras. Mais le pire restait à venir.

On ne savait pas du tout de quoi souffrait Anthony.

C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là tous les trois (ou plutôt tous les quatre, Abby ayant prétexté un besoin émotionnel et karmatique de connaître l'état de santé de son cher et tendre Italien préféré) à attendre l'arrivée imminente et très attendue de tout l'hôpital du célèbre docteur House.

Gibbs voulait le meilleur pour son agent, le meilleur se faisait désirer.

Après de longues heures d'attente interminables, et insupportables dans le cas de Ziva, Jenny arriva en compagnie de la directrice du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

- Gibbs, je vous présente Lisa Cuddy, c'est une connaissance. Elle va s'occuper de l'agent DiNozzo, expliqua la patronne.

- Le docteur House est un bon médecin, ne vous en faites pas. Il n'est juste pas très… Ponctuel, s'excusa à son tour ladite Cuddy tout en souriant de manière crispée.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil.

Il détestait les gens peu ponctuels.

L'agent David, quant à elle, poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Elle en avait marre de rester assise et à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir.

House se pointa deux heures plus tard, tel la dixième plaie d'Egypte, un kebab viconidé à la main.

Et Cuddy au cul, cela allait de soi.

- House, vous êtes en retard !

- Hum, j'ai raté mon tram. C'est fou ce que ça va vite ces machins-là, impossible de les rattraper une fois qu'ils sont lancés.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Je n'oserais jamais, lança le médecin de son plus bel air outré, les yeux écarquillés tout en achevant son dîner.

Lisa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par une rousse folle furieuse.

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là plus tôt ? Vous devriez déjà avoir soigné mon agent depuis longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mon Dieu, de la concurrence au décolleté de Cuddy, lança Greg avant de se tourner vers la brune. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reste fidèle aux votre.

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

- Lisa, tu es sûre que c'est bien le meilleur, demanda la rousse en la fixant l'air de vouloir dire « dis-moi que c'est faux ».

- C'est le meilleur et de loin, il n'y a aucun doute… Malheureusement.

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une télévision à rentabiliser, moi. House tourna le dos aux deux femmes pour aller squatter une quelconque salle munie d'un téléviseur. Une chambre vide ferait très bien l'affaire.

- Pas si vite, House ! Vous avez un patient à soigner.

La brune lui tendit le dossier de Tony. Il le feuilleta rapidement.

- C'est une grippe, diagnostiqua l'homme aux yeux bleus en posant le dossier au hasard avant de retourner à son occupation de la journée.

- Justement non. Ce n'est pas une grippe, c'est autre chose.

Le médecin se stoppa net, titillé par sa curiosité. Il reprit le dossier en main puis se mit à crier dans les couloirs en faisant de grands gestes pour être sûr d'être bien remarqué.

- Où sont mes larbins ? Ils me suivent toujours d'habitude. Jamais là quand on en a besoin !

Gregory soupira un grand coup, continuant de chanter sa litanie à qui voulait bien l'entendre tout en se rendant à son bureau. Ces larbins devaient bien y être.

Cuddy soupira à son tour. Ca allait être une longue journée.

Les trois larbins en question sursautèrent lorsque leur patron entra dans le bureau dans un grand fracas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ressemble à une grippe mais qui n'en est pas une, demanda de but en blanc ledit patron.

- Une grippe.

- Mauvaise réponse, Blondie. Vas revoir ton cours de première année de médecine, tu en as bien besoin !

Chase fit une moue vexée. Il le connaissant par cœur son cours de première année. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait lui ?

Pendant que Greg débattait sur l'éventuelle maladie de DiNozzo, Ziva faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

Aucun membre du NCIS n'avait le droit de voir le malade.

- Ca commence à me courir sur le poireau !

- Le haricot, Ziva. Ca commence à te courir sur le haricot.

- Merci, McGee.

- Asseyez-vous, David. Vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de faire le tour de cette fichue pièce.

- Mais…

- On s'inquiète tous pour Tony, Ziva. Pas le peine de s'énerver, il va guérir.

Ziva sourit à Abby.

- Je sais.

David s'assit finalement.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle en fixant le distributeur en face d'elle.

- Il ne doit pas avoir quelque chose de grave. Ca ressemble trop à une grippe pour être mortel, dit Timothy tout en fixant également le distributeur d'un air soucieux.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller le voir alors ? Il doit s'ennuie comme un rat mort tout seul dans sa chambre, s'exclama la gothique en faisant la moue.

Cameron choisit ce moment pour arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Vous ne voulez pas le voir, demanda la médecin d'une voix mielleuse.

- Parce qu'on peut, s'exclamèrent les membres du NCIS d'une même voix.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il n'a que de la fièvre et des douleurs musculaires. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite.

- Mais, le docteur House est venu nous dire de ne pas aller voir Tony pour ne pas l'étouffer, fit remarquer Abby.

La médecin haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ? House voulait juste ne pas avoir l'équipe dans ses pattes.

- Le docteur House est immature.

Sur cette phrase hautement philosophique, la jeune femme leur tourna le dos pour retourner à ses recherches.

Gibbs se leva immédiatement après ça puis prit la direction de la chambre de son subordonné.

A suivre...

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon chapitre. Je le trouve bâclé. Mais bon, j'ai promis que je l'enverrai.

Ben voilà !

Oh, je sais. J'invente des mots parfois. C'est normal, faut pas chercher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: 

Gibbs poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de son agent. Un regarde circulaire sur la pièce lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent.

Son attention fut attirée par un soupir.

- DiNozzo, s'exclama l'ancien marine si subitement qu'il fit sursauter l'homme dans le lit.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard presque vide, la tête ailleurs. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur qu'occasionnait la maladie. Mais cela, Tony ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Il avait sa fierté tout de même.

- Oui… Oui patron, dit tant bien que mal le malade en tentant de garder contenance devant son supérieur malgré la forte douleur qui le lançait continuellement au niveau d'une grande partie de ses muscles.

Ledit supérieur haussa un sourcil. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement des faits passés et pas toujours agréables, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe dans la petite chambre blanche.

- Tony, cria presque Abby avant de se jeter à moitié sur lui, l'écrasant au passage. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Abby… Tu m'étouffes, souffla la pauvre victime qui suppliait du regard Ziva de l'aider.

- Oh, excuse-moi. C'est l'émotion.

La gothique se releva pour laisser le champs libre aux autres. McGee et David ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Tony tiqua à cette attitude. Il avait failli mourir et souffrait atrocement et personne pour venir le plaindre ?

Les deux gus devraient lui montrer un peu de compassion, lui prouver qu'ils avaient eu peur de le perdre, lui faire comprendre qu'il est indispensable…

Les ingrats…

- Où est Jenny, demanda l'Italien en faisant mine de la chercher. La jalousie allait sans doute marcher sur ses collègues.

- Madame la directrice boit le thé avec son amie, madame la directrice, dans son bureau, lui répondit sarcastiquement Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hein ?

- Jenny discute avec la directrice de l'hôpital, DiNozzo, compléta Gibbs.

- Dommage.

L'agent David lança un regard noir au malade qui sourit innocemment de son lit.

L'Israélienne ne taperait pas un mourrant quand même ? Si ?

Tony déglutit à cette idée.

- Comment tu fais pour te retrouver sans cesse dans de telles situations, lança McGee.

- Silence, le Bleu, on n'enquiquine pas un malade.

- Malade quand il en a bien envie. Tu es sûr d'être malade ? Parce que là, tu sembles en pleine forme, dit à son tour Ziva, tout en sachant très bien que Tony ne montrait jamais sa douleur aux autres s'il était capable de la contenir. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je trouve que Moribond, ça te va mieux.

Une dispute sans but apparent éclata entre les trois agents du NCIS, sous les yeux amusés d'Abby qui retrouvait enfin ses collègues adorés.

La gothique se retourna pour avoir l'approbation de Gibbs, mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Elle fronça le nez une seconde avant de retourner à son arbitrage improvisé.

L'ancien marine traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital, tel une bombe à retardement prête à exploser.

House ! Il lui fallait ce dénommé House !

Cet homme ne le connaissait pas mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il ouvrit presque toutes les portes que se trouvaient sur son passage, tombant même sur un jeune couple batifolant au milieu des armoires à médicaments.

Le chef trouva sa future victime au bout de trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes, un record dans le domaine des arrestations et autres filatures de dangereux criminels. Il poussa violemment la porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Grégory House ».

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut un homme grisonnant, vautré dans un fauteuil, jouant au GameBoy.

Ledit grisonnant le fixa à son tour puis posa les yeux sur son jeu en un cri strident.

- AH ! A cause de vous, mon Pikachu s'est fait tuer, s'exclama l'homme en montrant l'écran de son GameBoy dernier cri.

Gibbs se contenta de le regarder de son plus bel air neutre.

- Vous êtes qui, vous, lui demanda l'ancien marine, ignorant les vociférations de son vis-à-vis.

- Moi ? Mais… Je viens vous emmerder moi quand vous jouez à « Medal of Honor » sur votre Playstation 2 ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part de l'intrus, le grisonnant se leva de son siège, lançait rageusement son jouet sur son bureau.

Gibbs haussa un nouveau sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis le docteur House et vous êtes dans mon bureau alors…

- Vous êtes House, le coupa Gibbs.

Jethro avança rapidement dans la pièce.

- C'est vous qui nous avez empêché, mon équipe et moi, de voir l'agent DiNozzo ?

- Hein ?

- L'homme que vous avez ausculté ce matin.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je connais le nom de tous mes patients ? Je suis pas devenu médecin pour ça.

Gibbs ne sut pas quoi dire sur le coup, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Cet homme était pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Non seulement il n'était jamais à l'heure, ce qui était un défaut des plus abominables, mais en plus, il avait l'air de n'avoir aucune considération pour les autres.

Quelque chose disait à Jethro qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant raison.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait, demanda House en s'installant bien confortablement dans le siège de son bureau, reprenant sa partie de GameBoy.

- Je suis venu demander pourquoi vous nous avez interdit de voir notre collègue alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui.

- Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez le voir ?

- Une jeune femme qui n'arrête pas de parler, dit nonchalamment Jethro.

- Cameron… Cafteuse !

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Très bien. Votre copain est-il atteint d'une maladie inconnue ou incurable ?

- Je ne pense pas. Gibbs ne voyait pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir. Quel était le rapport avec lui et l'équipe du NCIS ?

- Est-il prêt à mourir, continua Greg sur sa lancée.

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Vous faites parti de sa famille ? Parents ? Frère ? Sœur ? Colocataires ?… Amants, tenta House en faisant une moue indéfinissable.

- Rien de tout cela, dit l'ancien marine, sans ciller, toujours neutre.

- Alors vous ne me servez à rien, conclut le médecin en se levant de son fauteuil pour raccompagner son invité indésirable hors de son bureau.

Gibbs voulut protester mais Abby l'en empêcha en courant vers eux.

- Gibbs, Tony ne va pas bien du tout. Les infirmières m'ont envoyée chercher le docteur House.

- Il a quoi, demanda House en fronçant un sourcil.

- Il tremble, transpire, et se plaint de douleur un peu partout.

- Intéressant, s'exclama House en bousculant Gibbs pour boiter jusqu'à la chambre du malade.

A suivre…

* * *

Le second chapitre... Un peu en retard... Un peu trop court... Un peu... Voilà quoi...

Ce n'est que l'avant-goût du duo Gibbs/House qui risque de faire des siennes. Plus de piques sanglantes dans le prochain chapitre, promis.

A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Cameron, dans un élan de professionnalisme soudain, somma les agents de la Navy de quitter la chambre de leur collègue. Comme ils montrèrent de la résistance, elle les poussa dehors sans aucun scrupule avec l'aide de Chase.

Seul Gibbs se tenait toujours en face du lit de son agent, haussant un sourcil devant la tentative de persuasion de la jeune femme en face de lui.

- Vous devez sortir, monsieur, ordonna une nouvelle fois la brune de son ton le plus autoritaire possible. Ce qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout d'effet sur l'ancien marine.

A leurs côtés, DiNozzo poussa un cri fort peu masculin. Son visage montrait clairement qu'il souffrait.

- Je ne bougerais pas. Je suis son patron, clama haut et fort Jethro.

- Vous pourriez même être le pape que ça ne change rien à la situation, fit House, boitant tout autour du lit de son patient. Il cherchait un quelconque détail, aussi bien au niveau des symptômes qu'au niveau de l'attitude de l'homme qu'il devait soigner.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air si grave que ça. Une simple grippe, peut-être aggravée. Mais alors pourquoi l'autre réagissait comme ça ?

Le diagnostique de la grippe était donc à rejeter complètement.

- Je...

- Ses reins ont lâchés, s'exclama Foreman, coupant ainsi Gibbs.

- Ses reins ont lâchés… Mettez le sous dialyse. Et stabiliser le, bon sang.

A eux trois, les larbins de Gregory arrivèrent à calmer Tony. Ce dernier était à présent hors de danger. Du moins, pour le moment.

Quelque heure plus tard, House observait son patient dormir calmement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais comme il ne pouvait pas aller dans son bureau sans croiser Cuddy et sa charmante amie rouquine, il avait décidé de rester dans la chambre du mourant.

Seul problème, un autre homme, bien peu sympathique, attendait lui aussi dans la chambre de l'agent DiNozzo.

Impossible de se concentrer correctement quand un tel énergumène ne cesse de vous fixer. Il le fixait presque d'un air menaçant en plus.

Gregory soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée. Il se leva de son siège, sorti dans le couloir sans un mot pour son vis-à-vis. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un lourd ouvrage entre les mains.

L'homme, une fois de nouveau assis, ouvrit le bouquin à une page quelconque avant de commencer à chercher. Vaincu par la curiosité, Gibbs se pencha en avant pour pouvoir lire le titre du livre.

- « La médecine pour les nuls », lit-il pour lui-même plus qu'autre chose. Vous lisez « La médecine pour les nuls », s'exclama l'ancien marine. Vous lisez…

- Avec quoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait mes études. A force de rater les cours, j'ai du me contenter de ce que j'avais. Ce livre est très précieux, il me suit depuis ma première année à la fac, fit House, une fausse pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez et ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais êtes-vous vraiment apte à soigner mon agent, _docteur_ ?

Gregory haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'il était apte. Ce n'était même pas une question à poser. Il était le meilleur quand même.

- Je pensais que les gens entraient dans les hôpitaux pour se faire soigner. Hors, depuis que DiNozzo est là, son état ne cesse de s'aggraver, cracha Gibbs en ne lâchant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux.

- Je vous dis comment faire votre boulot moi ?

- Je suis sûr de le faire mieux que vous, avec ou sans diplôme. Même les patients d'un légiste se portent mieux que les vôtres.

- Dis donc, tu l'as trouvé où ton humour ? Parce que tu vois, ça tombe bien, je voulais justement offrir quelque chose à Foreman pour Noël. A moins que ce ne soit réservé aux forces de la marine, continua House d'un air nonchalant comme si c'était la conversation la plus naturelle qu'il soit entre deux hommes adultes.

- Regardez dans votre bouquin, peut-être que vous trouverez, répliqua Jethro, toujours en fixant l'homme grisonnant en face de lui.

Un bruit sourd empêcha le médecin de répondre. Tony, à leurs côtés, était en train de se réveiller. Et à en croire les vociférations du plus jeune, c'était eux qui l'avaient réveillé.

Anthony soupira tout en tentant de bouger mais se ravisa en sentant une vive douleur au niveau de ses organes internes. Comme si il n'en avait pas déjà assez bavé quand il s'était chopé cette putain de peste.

- Patron, t'es chiant, s'exclama de membre de l'équipe de son lit.

- Pardon, DiNozzo ?

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de beugler comme ça avec le toubib ? Et puis pourquoi je suis encore là, avec des tuyaux partout ? C'est loin d'être sexy, fit le brun en regardant tour à tour tous les tubes de différentes tailles lui sortir d'un peu partout.

Et puis il était fatigué, comme jamais il ne l'était jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir en paix.

- Tes reins ne fonctionnent plus, tenta de lui expliquer Gibbs.

- Et à mon avis ce n'est pas le seul truc qui va lâcher.

Sur ces mots, Gregory se retourna, boitant hors de la chambre. Il fallait qu'il parle à ses larbins. Le diagnostique devait être trouvé. Et le plus vite possible.

Les trois médecins l'attendaient déjà dans le bureau quand House y entra. Apparemment, ils étaient déjà en train de se disputer pour savoir qui avait raison. Comme toujours.

House soupira.

- Bon, le boiteux attrapa le marqueur et se mit à écrire sur son éternel tableau. Douleurs musculaires, fièvre, atteinte rénale, apparence d'une grippe.

Les trois jeunes réfléchirent un instant.

- C'est peut-être une infection, proposa Cameron. Ca explique la fièvre et les reins.

- Oui mais pas les douleurs musculaires, ajouta Foreman. On a pas mal les muscles parce qu'on a de l'infection.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait ressembler à une grippe. C'est pas courant, fit remarquer Chase.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas avoir mal aux muscles avec une infection, le coupa la brune.

- Il se plaignait de maux de têtes également.

House ajouta l'information sur son tableau blanc. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la réponse de cette équation.

- Les maux de têtes peuvent être dus à une atteinte du système nerveux. Ca, la fièvre, les douleurs musculaires,… C'est peut-être un Behcet, expliqua Foreman à ses collègues. C'est aussi valable pour les reins, même si c'est plus rare.

- Un Behcet… House réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Si il était atteint de cette maladie, les symptômes ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Ni bactérie ni virus ne donnent cette maladie. Une infection, s'exclama Cameron.

- Vérifiez si il a des aphtes et si sa vue baisse, demanda House. Normalement, ça devrait être suffisant pour savoir si c'est un Behcet ou non. Dans le cas contraire, faites lui le test de pathergie.

Les trois médecins obéirent immédiatement, se pressant pour trouver de quoi souffrait l'agent du NCIS.

De son côté, Gibbs attendait toujours dans la chambre de l'Italien. Entre temps, il avait été rejoint par Ziva, qui commençait elle aussi à se faire du souci.

L'Israélienne laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle se sentait mal, pas seulement pour Tony, mais aussi pour Gibbs. Mais elle n'aurait jamais su comment l'expliquer.

Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ?

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le lit de son collègue puis passèrent à son patron. Ce dernier avait le visage tendu, les traits crispés. Elle soupira silencieusement. Peut-être qu'Abby pourrait être une aide précieuse. Après tout, elle aussi était une femme. En parler à McGee serait une mauvaise idée. Il serait capable de l'écrire dans un de ces romans.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le siège aux côtés de celui de son patron.

- Un café patron, demanda la brune en tentant de faire dériver le regard de l'ancien marine loin du malade allongé un peu plus loin.

- Je te remercie Ziva mais je ne veux rien.

Un autre silence envahit la petite pièce aux murs blancs. L'agent David repoussa un soupir. Elle n'y arriverait jamais seule. Et puis, pourquoi Gibbs lui parlerait à elle ? Il avait d'autres amies mieux qualifiées pour ce genre de mission…

Mission…

Décidément, elle ne se trouvait pas du tout féminine. Parler de ce genre de chose en utilisant de tels termes. C'était indigne d'une jeune femme romantique.

Romantique ?

Ziva se décida à quitter la pièce pour demander l'avis de sa collègue gotique. Deux femmes en valaient mieux qu'une. Pas qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais ça valait peut-être mieux.

Elle traversa les couloirs du grand hôpital, croisa quelques médecins dont la tête lui revenait. Certainement ceux qui s'occupaient de son collègue et qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tourner autour comme des mouches autour d'un vase de miel.

Perdue dans ses réflexions intérieures, concernant le fait qu'elle s'était sûrement encore trompée de mot et qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un vase mais bien d'un autre mot, elle rentra presque dans la personne qui venait en face d'elle.

- Désolée, fit-elle, encore à moitié dans ses pensées.

- Tu penses à notre cher DiNozzo pour ne même pas m'avoir reconnue ?

La brune leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Abby… Elle n'avait plus à la chercher maintenant.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Mais je te cherchais.

- Tu as quelque chose, un indice ? Tu veux enquêter sur la maladie de Tony ? Oh, laisse-moi t'aider dans ce cas, j'aurais fait une super enquêtrice si je n'avais pas autant aimé le labo. Mais tu sais que…

- Abby, la coupa Ziva. Je voudrais te parler de Gibbs et Tony.

- Je vois. Toi aussi tu as remarqué.

- Remarqué quoi, demanda David, surprise par la réaction de sa collègue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait avoir remarqué ?

- Voyons Ziva, c'est l'évidence même, s'exclama la gothique.

L'Israélienne haussa un sourcil. Dans quoi venait-elle d'être embarquée encore ?

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, après je ne sais combien de mois d'absence. Désolée...


End file.
